


【枪机】一起看夜光手表的机佬好兄弟会梦见有对方的春梦吗

by J91211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J91211/pseuds/J91211
Summary: 双向暗恋的机佬好兄弟一个在床上爆破领域一个在床上野火然后搞起来了的故事。相声也不相声，煽情也不煽情，色也不色，还烂尾了，总之很柴不要硬吃。
Relationships: Gunbreaker | GNB Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Machinist | MCH Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 绝枪战士/机工士
Kudos: 2





	【枪机】一起看夜光手表的机佬好兄弟会梦见有对方的春梦吗

“……就这没了？你不能再描述详细一点？”占星看见机工这样就脑仁疼，平时满嘴跑火车是什么样，现在这又怂又神不守舍眼神躲闪的是什么样？跑来语无伦次地说是咨询情感问题又不肯说到底发生了什么，哪怕现在天王老子现身都没法帮他。  
“不能了……真不行。”  
平日秀气的好友被他这没骨气的样子烦到恨不得光速灾星好好教他如何求人的样子还挺可怕，所以机工无论是用词还是语气都仔细斟酌，圆滑了不少，可不好说的细节就是不好说啊。幸好占星握紧的拳头又松开了，从腰间掏出奥秘卡组一字排开，不知道要玩什么名堂，反正总比揍人好。  
“你，挑两张看得顺眼的卡出来指给我看，我来翻。”  
“哈？我来是让你口头给点建议就好了，不是要算命啊？”  
“哪来那么多废话！就那几句概括想让我怎么建议？爱算不算不算走。”  
两张卡牌被依次翻开，是太阳神和战争神。  
“哦，星海告诉我，你俩能成。”  
“放屁！别糊弄我！”不合地点的粗话再配上突如其来的大嗓门，整个圣冈里奥尔占星院的术士都纷纷侧目看向这边，机工彻底崩溃了。他一个在基础层整日与机油枪械为伴的平民小子连踏上通往砥柱层的台阶都不敢，这种贵族地方绝枪来才合适，但来都来了！不把话说清楚就是在浪费他的勇气。扭捏半天他还是硬着头皮把占星带到灌木花坛前，这里没人，正好可以说那些羞耻的梦境。  
春梦而已，每个人都做过，到做春梦这一步还完全没有问题，可机工的春梦对象是他的好友兼室友绝枪。“所以你梦见你跟他上床了，是吗？”占星刻意用平淡的语气复述了一遍仿佛很平淡的事情，“这没什么大不了的，淫欲正好撞上他入梦的时机而已。”  
你倒是给我再震惊一点啊！只有他这个当事人像被生活不断玩弄的傻瓜般大惊小怪、别扭老半天的事实就摆在面前，他离接受大概还有段距离，毕竟占星不可能每次见他都冲上去问“你俩烙印请柬搓好没”，告诉他他那点小心思早就表露无遗也就是今天他来之后。所有人，绝枪和机工不大的交友圈内的所有人，从很久以前就开始见证二人如何从出生入死的战友变成行走的粉红泡泡机，颇有孩子长大了可惜捅不破那层窗户纸的急切。这下其中一位傻孩子终于有些想把恋心萌动化为言语告诉对方的迹象，占星妈妈怎么可能忍住语重心长循循善诱的冲动呢。  
“比起这些，你真的甘愿就这样下去吗？哪怕他到最后也不明白你的心意、与别人烙印？”这招是占星的烙印对象学者总对他用的，叫什么激将法，被欺负多年占星再怎么样也学了点皮毛——谢谢学者，现在傻孩子机工完全进入想象了，嘴巴微张眼角红了一圈，效果挺不错。“万一他一直都在等待你告白，而你却为了所谓面子把他推向了与不爱之人共度余生的命运……”  
“绝、对、不、要！”机工瞪着眼跺脚，活像大鱼上钩，虽然某种角度来说确实是。“你们都说他早就暗恋我了是吧？那我偏要去探探他什么意思！决定了，今晚回家我必须把他的心意弄清楚！”  
好家伙，年轻人冲劲来的就是快。当占星撮合完成准备回到占星院时，又被机工叫住了:“你能不能……就是，帮我算算今晚能成功吗？”  
“同样的问题一天只能算一次，这是规矩，”占星伸手顺顺机工乱糟糟的头发，“回去吧，星天会给真诚之人他想要的答案。”

难过的不止机工这边，同为当事人的绝枪也不好过。他甚至没有像占星那样能商量的对象，防护职业行会内的前辈们喝着酒起哄，连代理会长都参与进来捣乱，让他有些后悔把一切坦白了。五大三粗用词粗鄙的大汉们边放声大笑边说在梦里操暗恋对象算什么本事，直接把他摁床上操一顿才叫真男人。今天下来不但没有得到正常建议，而且工作都没做，他还得苦恼接下来和机工的生活费要怎么规划。  
房子是和机工一起攒钱买的，地段偏僻景色不好，降价后两人的积蓄勉强够买，有段时间还过着吃了上顿没下顿到处去蹭饭的拮据生活。可家对于佣兵来说是补充干劲的充电站，是治愈心灵与伤口的港湾，就比如现在绝枪推开家门，看见心上人刚从淋浴间洗完澡出来，用不算洁白但干净的毛巾擦去头发上的水珠，扭过头来对他露出笑容，说着“欢迎回来！”时虎牙还会露出一小截，他便觉得劳累不是应该放在心中的东西了。  
“今天没给机器人做维护？”他也回以笑容，卸下武器与铠甲，殊不知仅仅因为他嘴角勾起的弧度就让机工双颊升温，擦拭的动作停滞了一瞬。罪魁祸首脱到只剩内衬，手撩起因脱衣凌乱的头发继续对机工输出魅力，次次暴击，然后说:“能麻烦你整理床铺吗？我洗完澡就过来。”  
是的，他们到现在还睡在同一张床上。没有闲钱做复杂的装修，所以家具仅用隔离墙简单地隔开，每周末要是有空闲他们就会从二手家具市场带回来些家具:餐桌用最便宜的木材拼接，没人看中这种灰扑扑不好看的桌子，被两人背回来又是上漆又是抛光后勉强像那么点样子；淋浴间是偷工减料不用合适材料做出来的产物，周围框架锈到没眼看，机工拿起纸笔稍加思索分析了一下结构后拿出他采集的矿石拜托铁匠锻了个新的框架装好拿来用；只有他们睡的大床才是物美价廉，卖家说买来放进婚房的，结果还没拆封就分手了，看着膈应于是丢到这里卖，被绝枪捡到宝似的果断买下。他们简陋的住所中每样物品都充满珍贵的回忆，感情也在其中不断升温累积，喜欢他，想和他成为恋人甚至烙印关系，想和他做亲密之人才会做的事情……机工没注意到水声戛然而止而吹风机的嗡鸣声渐起，也没注意到他揪住被单一角的指尖过于用力显出惨白的颜色。  
手被握住的感觉让机工从回忆与想象中脱身，小声惊呼，转头便对上绝枪复杂的视线。好看的薄唇一张一合吐出担心的话语:“遇到什么事情了吗？跟我说说吧。”  
在想你，我早就心神不定脑海里只有你的事情——几个小时前机工还在对着镜子反复练习这句话，眉头要蹙成什么弧度、嘴角是要笑起来吗、配合怎样的声线才好、要不要挤点泪出来煽情呢……直到脸越来越烫，五官已经有点不受控制时，才想起快到绝枪回家的时间了，要赶紧洗个澡，干干净净的才能讨人喜欢。他差点就把心声吐露时却退缩了，嘴张了张却没有声音出来。他突然想起朋友给他出的主意——与喜欢的人在狭小的二人环境里深情注视对方的眼睛，假如对方也喜欢你的话这时的表情会非常好懂。  
“啊、只是发了下呆！你不是想睡觉了吗，不用担心我快上床进被窝吧，天凉了我往被子里塞了个热水袋！”机工含糊两句想把绝枪搪塞过去，手从宽厚的掌心中抽离反握上冰凉的手背，把他往被子里拖。现在他们是面对面握着手的姿势，床头灯发出柔和的暖光，再加上机工故意把被沿扯得比平时稍高一些，绝枪的面部线条被灯光、阴影、飘在潮湿空气中的水雾柔化，是不同于其它时候的俊朗；脸上没有面对强大敌人时的杀意与凛然，茫然无措地接受着露骨的视线再垂眼望回去，这也是只有机工才能目睹的柔情一面。  
机工有些飘飘然，他甚至忘了自己所作所为的目的，内心深处渴望爱情的叫嚣被另一种情愫所替换。十二神在上，若是此刻能够无限延长、能够允许他任性地对自己撒下“他也爱着我”的弥天大谎，事实如何他已经不想去知晓了。  
而残忍无情的打断正来自他最爱的绝枪战士，“果然你今天很不对劲”，“让我帮忙吧”，”不要什么也不对我说”这样暧昧的言语也无法将此时失落到简直快丢了魂的机工哄骗。既然今晚不顺利那还是暂时放弃吧，可是下次鼓起勇气又会是什么时候了呢？占星激他的话被昏了头脑的青年曲解为“你现在不告白下一秒他就会跟别人去烙印了”，此刻盘旋不去赶也赶不走。接下来机工为打破尴尬做的事绝对未经头脑——他伸手在床头柜上摸了个什么东西再猛地把被子往上一扯，翻身跨坐在绝枪身上。  
“我就是在琢磨这个还能怎么改良所以不小心发呆了、你看，夜光手表！亚拉戈硬件，加雷马技术，艾欧泽亚特色青磷水驱动，看这光效，是不是感觉焕然一新世界都鲜花怒放了？是不是愿意称之为‘夜光手表·觉醒’？”  
身下的人迟迟没有反应，估计是被这拙劣的笑话搞得愕然，机工两眼一闭，他在心中呐喊求求你了说些什么吧，再像平常那样跟我打闹今天的这一系列麻烦事就翻篇了好吗，他也不用继续这个尴尬的姿势。昨天的春梦中他就是这样坐在绝枪的身上扭胯接受操干，活像云雾街低俗插画中卖力服务的娼妓般淫态百出。没乱想到这里的话还好，这下隔着睡衣二人身体相贴体温交缠的状态机工真怕再蹭蹭就要硬了。他当然不知道对方的心境要更复杂更难耐，被威力不大的爆破领域掀翻时仰面朝天还有些搞不清状况。  
遮盖住光线的被子整条被掀到地上，更别说什么热水袋啊枕头下放的梳子什么的了。机工爬起来时就着灯光看见绝枪的脸变成了活的泽梅尔番茄，而绝枪眼里他的暗恋对象也一样甚至更糟糕，睡衣扣子被刚才那一下全部崩开，也不知道有没有直接崩掉的，胸膛腰腹包括左边的肩膀袒露在外，好在人应该没事。再这样看下去他绝对又没有好觉睡，昨晚做梦没被发现算运气好今晚可不一定，两人同睡一张床迟早出大问题。  
他想跟机工提议要不我今晚打地铺睡还在斟酌用词，趴在床上撅起屁股找起扣子的机工却对此毫无自觉，略紧的睡裤包裹住浑圆的臀瓣在绝枪眼前晃来晃去，如果绝枪自制力再差那么一点点这个屁股就要被雄狮之心打一套晶壤续剑了。好在机工及时反应过来这个姿势怪不好意思的，但也睡意全无只想找个借口开脱:“呃……我的探测器告诉我我的枪管好像有点过热……我去对面部队借桩打个野火降降热度，一个循环就回来你先——”  
“我有话想说，别走。”绝枪抓住了他的胳膊。在今晚第无数次对视中机工才隐约发觉对方的眼底也有欲望暗涌。“一下就好，好吗？”  
于是野火被提前引爆了。

两个都在勃起状态的好兄弟可能会面面相觑各自解决也有可能互相帮忙，机工和绝枪是滚到床上去的那类——他俩本来就在床上，这只是对关系飞跃进展的形容。刚才绝枪告白成功让好兄弟晋级为恋人，双向暗恋终于修成正果虽然很令人高兴，但精神起来的那里也不能忽视，恋人之间在这时要做什么？当然是做爱啦。  
就着被行会前辈硬塞过来再被他偷偷揣回家的润滑剂，绝枪打算先用手帮机工解决一次。他那面子薄的恋人怎么也不好意思把双腿再打开些，被他扳过下巴深吻，舌尖撬开牙列强迫机工也伸舌纠缠，之前不听话的腿直接控制不住软下来抽搐连连，想必是被恋慕已久之人熟悉的气息包裹全身的感觉给机工的敏感程度做了好些加成。不管是带着情动的细微呻吟还是闷在鼻腔中的闷哼，贪心的绝枪都想要，现在他更想享受与机工的首次接吻，所以没太把握好时间。技巧娴熟的手活与接吻同时进行，很快机工就在神志不清到快窒息时射了精，绝枪赶紧松开他，自知是把小打小闹般的推就当做调情的自己不对，边道歉边忙着为机工顺气。  
机工保持双腿大张舌尖吐出一截的样子喘了好一会儿才恢复过来，伸手用指腹蹭蹭绝枪的耳垂，露出微笑表示他没生气，甚至还能跟他开玩笑:“今天你面前的恋人型自走人偶在外面为你的事忙了一天能量都快耗光了，要对他温柔点哦。”  
“那在帮你重新注满之前好好听话多坚持一下可以吗？”这才放下心的绝枪也笑起来并且回嘴就是句压根不像会从他嘴里蹦出来的荤话，机工反应过来时脸“唰”地就红透了，这位在他心中最绅士的人把手指探进已松软下来的穴口，还要俯身去咬他的耳朵:“哎呀、电量低到连这些刺激都受不住了吗？”  
原来他是那种在床上会性情大变的人，机工抱起抱枕把脸藏在后面这样想。他没想到的事情还多着，比如绝枪在外地执行任务时会听着他通讯贝中录下的机工的声音自慰，比如他意识到他喜欢上机工后哪怕憋到快疯也不去找其他人发泄，比如流沙屋里几年前很多人在谈论的“床技超好、还想跟他做的帅哥”就是绝枪。目前他还只是有种在日后了解这方面的途中就会被吃到一点不剩的预感，不过他仔细想了想，哪怕会变成那样他也愿意。  
腺体位置被找准后可怜的机工在这个夜晚再没有过直起腰的机会，富有技巧按压式的抚慰很快就逼出一股股腺液，他情不自禁地在床单上扭动磨蹭，借此寻找更多快感。但他实在是难以放开，就算被手指顶到舒服颤栗也咬着抱枕套不肯泄出呻吟，更不要说当着绝枪的面自慰了。  
“放松下来，多摸摸能让你有感觉的地方吧，你无论怎么样我都喜欢……我想看你舒服的样子。”仅对他一人温柔耐心的恋人直到现在都还未疏解，因此难耐到声音时不时透出低喘。机工发觉这点后有些动摇——他对绝枪的性格再了解不过，在他完全进入状态之前肯定会以怕他疼这样的理由继续忍下去。几星秒后绝枪抬头映入眼帘的便是机工把抱枕丢开，一只手揉按胸乳轻轻拨弄乳粒，另一只手伸向下腹缓缓撸动性器，这样的香艳场景。  
意乱情迷泪汪汪的眼睛还偏要看向他，问题发言将他的理智彻底引爆:  
**“呼……我没事、不要再忍了……”**  
 **“在你满足之前我是不会坏掉的……所以，不要再忍了……”**

若要说灵巧职业特性在床上发挥会是什么效果，那选择已被操到烂熟的机工来观察再合适不过。现在他正为之前夸下海口而付出代价，绝枪挺腰用力一顶他就弓腰弹起，往敏感点一碾腿就抖个不停张开到夸张的程度，速度减缓时他会把腿抬到绝枪腰间用大腿内侧蹭他求欢，再加快的话除了呜呜呃呃的呻吟与求饶他什么也说不出了。这么不经操也好意思让他放肆玩到他满意为止？床上老手绝枪觉得好笑，他发泄过一轮后本想停手，第一次就欺负得太过怕给机工整出心理阴影，偏偏机工倔起来谁都劝不住，穴口红肿起来却还要撅高屁股含着精液往绝枪身边凑。  
他粘人得要命，脑袋都成一团浆糊了还记着自己想跟恋人亲亲抱抱，如果没注意到他的索吻他会委屈到呜咽，像只小狗，绝枪看不得他这样，哭笑不得地帮他顺手理理头发再握住他的手亲上去。“我在这里，我已经跟你交往了，舒服也好难受也好都叫出来，不然我怎么知道你想要什么？”他一遍又一遍轻声安抚机工的情绪，下身顶撞的力道倒是丝毫不减，这不能怪他坏心眼，他实在是不知道是把机工直接操晕了比较好还是温柔些哄他先结束比较好。  
“喜欢……好喜欢你、呜……！更多一点也……呃、也没问题……”  
“刚才说‘快停下好难受’的也是你啊……今天就到这里吧？”  
“哈啊——！快疯、呼……好涨……”  
太傻了，傻到可爱，心口不一的时候也可爱，正因为可爱才不忍心让他继续勉强。绝枪拍拍机工的脸，感受脸颊在手掌中讨好般轻蹭，用手指抹去不断往眼眶外蹦的泪水，说:“躺好别乱动，我去接盆水就过来。”  
机工哭得更凶了。他哭，喷出的精水比最开始时稀薄不少，边喷边拼命挽留，腿不知从哪里来了力气往绝枪身上挂。“都怪你太精神了……给我射出来才准走……”  
不怪我，怪你哪都敏感得要命还好面子吧。看机工铁了心要履行承诺，他只好配合，恰好也有快射精的感觉了，希望在那之前小可怜能坚持住。

结果真被做昏过去了。清理时机工完全失去了意识，任凭腿被架高，手指捅进泥泞不堪的后穴勾出精液，带纹路的毛巾擦拭敏感带。他无法回馈更多刺激，嗓子哑且干涩，只能从鼻腔中闷哼出声，眼皮重到抬不起来。绝枪看着他任凭摆布的样子强迫自己压下玩弄他的恶劣想法，毕竟以后的时间还很长，下次先帮他好好锻炼体力——不成调的语句打乱思绪，绝枪分辨出来，是机工说了句“最喜欢你”。  
——我也最喜欢你。他笑着俯身将唇贴在恋人的耳边回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 占星妈咪gj！


End file.
